Confessions and Transformations
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request for Christina, this is a Male Reader foursome, my very first foursome! Ugh! This stupid thing is being stupid! :  Anyways other characters include Prussia, Austria and Switzerland.


Austria let in his two best and only friends, Prussia and Switzerland. "Oh hey man, I also invited a friend of mine, hope you don't mind." Prussia said with a grin.

Austria sighed, "As long as he's nothing like you."

"You have no idea." Prussia chuckled.

Switzerland smirked, "Are you talking about _?"

Prussia nodded, "J-Jah…vhy?"

"Because I heard he's the only man who can top you." Switzerland smirked.

"What! A guy who can top Prussia! How is that even possible? Even Prussia can top his own brother, and one would think that Germany would be the dominating one!" Austria exclaimed in amazement.

Switzerland nodded, and Prussia just tinted pink.

"Does he make you feel like a woman?" Austria said with a small smirk, actually enjoying this.

"Hey! Anyone can feel the need to be the dominated one!" Prussia protested, his face taking on a darker blush.

Austria and Switzerland both chuckled, they could admit they were both ukes but seriously, _Prusssia? An uke? _It was inconceivable! Totally unheard of! Now they really wanted to see _this!_

"So when is your _boyfriend _arriving? I really want to meet this guy now." Austria smirked, and then turned to Switzerland, "Have you seen this _?"

"No, but I've heard about him." Switzerland admitted.

"Well he has to be real because Prussia would never admit to being a uke unless there is a guy who makes him feel like that." Austria said, more towards himself.

"Unless of course Prussia's lying and he's just going through a phase of wanting to be a uke." Switzerland said.

"Mein gott! I'm right here!" Prussia growled.

The two uke-like nations looked at Prussia with a single long look…_Prussia…as someone's uke…_They bowled over laughing and that's when there was a knock at the door. Prussia smirked, and went to the door and opened it and you walked in and tousled Prussia's hair playfully. Prussia instantly turned from a badass to a submissive little kitten.

"Guten tag, _."

"Hey there little buddy, want to introduce me to our host and your other friend?" You chuckled.

Prussia nodded obediently, "Jah, this is Austria and Svitzerland, they can pretty annoying at times but they're pretty cool."

You nodded, "Nice to meet you two." You grinned as you slightly towered an inch above the tallest of the three. You offered your hand and they shook it unable to believe how naturally muscular you were. You only wore a skimpy white tank top and a pair of baggy jeans, and boots.

Austria couldn't tear his bulging eyes away from your massive arm muscles. Switzerland could only stare at your chest, wondering about how it was that lanky Prussia wasn't a pancake by now.

"Pleasure to meet you, _." They both said trying not to look intimidated by you.

You laughed at their hidden nervousness, "So what do you three kids usually like to do?"

The two shocked nations looked at Prussia with an expression that clearly read: _Kids?_

Prussia blushed and mouthed, discreetly, _"He's like in his early thirties."_

They looked up at your very confused face, "What's the matter guys?"

Austria cleared his throat, "Why don't you turn on the television, and find something interesting, I need to have Switzerland and Prussia help me make tea and find some snacks for us."

"Well I can help-,"

"Oh, no, no, you stay here, you're a real guest, their almost like family they come over so much. I insist, go ahead and take a load off." Then he quickly turned away as his face went pink as a dirty thought crossed his mind about his last few words.

Austria grabbed the other guys' arms, and dragged him into the kitchen and closed the door, "Who is he really and where can I get one of those!"

"Austria!" Switzerland exclaimed lightly with a pout.

"Ach, sorry I didn't mean to put it like that Switzerland…okay maybe I did but eh? You understand right?" Austria said with pouting eyes,

Switzerland sighed, "Yeah I get where you're coming from. But I can build muscle too!"

"You can't grow as tall as him though." Austria said.

Switzerland gawked and Austria didn't know what else to do but kiss him lightly, "You'll always be my number one, Switzerland, but sometimes it would be nice to be held by a bigger muscled man."

Switzerland grumbled about buying some fake muscle spray from America.

Prussia crossed his arms with a victorious smile, "So, it looks like I really picked a good one this time."

"So are you going to keep him this time, and for how long?" Switzerland asked.

Prussia blushed lightly, and rubbed his arm bashfully, "At this rate, jah. We've only been going out for three months but he's really good to me."

"Whoa…that's sensual words coming from you, are you sick?" Austria teased.

Switzerland felt Prussia's head with the back his palm and pretended to yank it away, "Yeow! Prussia has the _love fever_!"

"Ah shut up guys!" Prussia snapped back with a light smile on his lips.

"Well, we shouldn't keep your lover waiting; we should really get to work on those snacks." Switzerland chuckled at Austria's earlier words.

"So how is it going to work tonight since there are four of us now?" Austria asked.

"Well, Switzerland can take you from the back, I can make out with you from the front and then _ can take me from the back." Prussia said.

"Has _ done anything like this before?" Switzerland asked as Austria prepared the tea.

"Are you shitting me? I'm his first, but he can put on one hell of a show before hand, he's a stripper. I ordered him over one night and he and I actually talked and hit it off." Prussia said.

"Ooh la, la, hot. So is he good then, despite his lack of experience?" Austria asked.

"Oh hell jah, I've never felt so good from someone like that in my life!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Wait…hold the phone, you've never been taken from the back before have you?" Switzerland asked.

The room went silent.

"Vell no…but…vait! Are you trying to say that because he lacks experience and because I've never been taken before, that he's not as good as I vould've thought?"

The others nodded.

Prussia let his head fall against the door, "Vell fuck…then I don't know shit, do I?"

"There's only one way to find out if it's true about _ then isn't it?" Austria said with a victorious smirk. Knowing that this was his chance to have a wish granted.

"Vhat! You vant to take my _ for a spin each?" Prussia snapped in protest.

"Well, I've only been taken once by Austria, and that's when we found out I was officially the pants. Then there was that one time we switched it up a bit and you were taking me." Switzerland told Prussia.

"Well, if you think about it Prussia, we have taken and have taken by each other and you, so we could tell if he is better than you or each other. But you have no idea unless we take you and let him take us." Austria said a little too eager to give back some damage onto the albino man, and from you.

"So you're going to have to see if he's good with our little threesome and see if he wants to join in. What do you say?" Switzerland asked also hoping to get some action from you and to take the lanky albino man.

They all left the kitchen at last and you laughed good naturedly, "You three are such bitches, I can hear you all laughing and making remarks like giddy school girls. I swear I didn't hear what you were actually saying but when you say snacks I figured snacks not a whole half hour of giggling and talking, and piddle farting around."

The others chuckled and apologized for the wait, Austria and Switzerland both sat the food on the coffee table and turned on a _special _movie.

Switzerland pulled Austria in between his legs and seduced the small Austrian man, and while Switzerland pampered his spoiled little prince, Prussia moved himself onto you and wrapped his arm around your neck, "Hey _, I invited you over to meet my friends, but I was also…well I usually come over and we all have a threesome, so I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Prussia asked, wondering if there would be a hint of uncertainty in your voice.

You held the smaller man close to you without a trace of fear, "Sure, how is this going to work though, 'cause I've never been in a foursome before."

Prussia chuckled, "Keseseses, don't worry, we'll show you the ropes, oh and if you don't mind…the boys want to make sure you're good enough for me, and even though they're dating, they want to check and make sure you're as good as I've boasted about."

You laughed and tousled Prussia's hair and embraced him and pulled him between your legs, feeling the sexual urge begin, "Sure, if you want that, it's fine by me."

Prussia grinned and sat against your back and you held the smaller man close and began to pump him.

After the first movie, your sexual urges were overpowering, so you decided to do it then.

"So I'm taking my boy first, while you take your boy and they are going to make out and such right?" You asked Switzerland.

The blonde haired, green eyed trigger happy man nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

Everyone stripped down to just their boxers, and while the two ukes of the nigh made out, Switzerland began to suck and bite at his lover while you grabbed Prussia's length with an overwhelming grip and his white hair with a fierce grip, forcing mewls of longing desire from Prussia.

Switz and Austria shared a secret look of interest as they got their first look at Prussia as girly as he would ever get.

"I knew you were a sadist, but I didn't know you were also a masochist." Austria purred into Prussia's mouth.

"Shut your damn face." Prussia moaned into Austria.

Switzerland slicked himself up with KY Jelly and then tossed it to you, which you caught with precision, and did the same to yourself, "Ready to fuck them raw?" You asked Switzerland.

"Oh fuck yeah." Switzerland grinned.

Prussia whispered to Austria, "Here it comes, the good shit."

Austria took this opportunity to try his luck at dominating Prussia with his mouth, claiming Prussia with a forceful kiss. Prussia took the challenge up and clenched the brunette's hair, and pulled on his doink.

"Ahah!" Austria clenched his teeth, biting Prussia's tongue when Switzerland pounded into Austria.

"AHmmm!" Prussia whined with painful pleasure. 

You chuckled and gripped Prussia's manhood harder, and you hissed in Prussia's ear, "I own your sorry ass, so you'd better scream loud for me baby."

"J-Jah, only for you _."

You grinned sadistically and pounded into Prussia demandingly, causing Prussia's face to redden and scream into Austria, tears bubbling at the rims of Prussia's eyes. The force of your length thrusting into him was agonizing and shot white fire throughout Prussia's lanky body. The small albino's body racked with the throbbing of you, pounding into him.

Prussia's deep throated sobs drenched Austria's mouth, and Austria and Switzerland weren't sure whether Prussia really did love this or was acting strong in front of them. Was this an abusive relationship that Prussia was in that he couldn't get out of? They both worried about their friend and would ask later. But tried to push the thoughts away, for now.

Prussia was the first of the four to almost reach his climax, "AHAH! PLEASE _! One more…I'm almost…agh…there!"

You nodded and slammed into him, and tried to help him by pumping him again squeezing with a killing force, finally Prussia came, and let out a painful yet pleasured scream if rapture. You came after a few more pumps and then when you released Prussia, he began to crumple to the floor, but you caught him, and held him close.

Austria came next and then Switzerland, both with heartwarming smiles, and then you all got on the couch again, Switzerland cuddled Austria, and they looked over at you and Prussia. You held Prussia with a precious hold, and stroked his cheek with your forefinger whispering sweet nothings into his ear, which made Prussia blush and kiss you, and you held the weak young man as you kissed him back with deep and passionate love.

The blonde and brunette looked at each other, their eyes speaking to each other, _Perhaps it's one of those abusive during sex but ultimate sappy fluffy love outside of bed type relationships._

You all ate lunch, and the two watched you feed Prussia like a child, and Prussia allowed this!

This was not the Prussia they knew, and it bewildered them in an almost frightening way.

Austria then said to the semes, "I'm going to take Prussia into the bathroom so we can clean ourselves up before we have a second round."

The others nodded, but only Switzerland knew Austria's real intention.

Austria took Prussia into the bathroom, and sat him on the toliet and washed Prussia's face with cool water as Prussia's face was still red and his body still weak.

"Prussia…" Austria began softly and kneeled before the albino, "Is there something you want to tell me about _?"

"V-Vhat?" Prussia said sniffling, "N-No, vhy vould you say that?"

Austria's face was only a centimeter or two below the albino's, and the Austrian man held Prussia's face with endearment. "Prussia, you're my friend, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

Prussia nodded and wiped away another tear.

"Then tell me, is _ good to you? Or are you stuck in this relationship? Is he abusive in the bad way?"

"No, he's only abusive in the good vay, he's good to me both in bed and out."

"Then was it because he was too painful, was that why you cried so much? I've never seen you like that before."

Prussia shook his head, "No actually that was the best sex I've had since ve've started dating."

"Then why?" Austria asked.

Prussia was silent at first then he opened his mouth…

"So, I just want to make this clear to you _, Prussia's one of my best friends, because he's friends with Austria. If you so much as hurt Prussia and I hear about it, I will kick and then shoot your ass dead." Switzerland growled tightly.

"What brought this on?" You asked.

"Did you not see how much pain Prussia was in? I've never seen Prussia cry like that, it's unnatural!" Switzerland hissed.

"Whoa, whoa, he likes the pain, if I knew that I was being too hard on him, he knows he can tell me."

"Well did you ever think that because since he was formerly a seme, that he might be too proud to say anything?"

"Oh…no I didn't, you're right, when they come out, I will ask him. But honestly I would never hurt him in fact-,"

"You what!" Austria exclaimed lightly in surprise.

Prussia nodded, "I vas crying because one he's really good, and because I'm scared to tell him how much I love him."

Austria sat against the sink, with his hand on his head in shock, "Prussia, my Prussia's in love."

Prussia chuckled, "So I'm yours now?"

Austria smiled, "At one time, but obviously not anymore."

Prussia nodded and hugged Austria, "I'm sorry I've turned into such a uke, but damn ever since I met him I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop being a uke."

Austria nodded, "No matter what, you'll always be the same seme to me."

Prussia pulled Austria into a hug, "You're the best friend I've ever head. Thanks man."

Austria embraced his friend back, "Yes, I agree. I love Switzerland but you will always be my best friend."

"Whoa…I had no idea." Switzerland said in shock.

"Yeah, I treasure him more than anything." You said.

"Sorry man, I was just worried about him."

"Hey, no problems, I probably wouldn't respect you if you didn't feel so strongly about your friends."

Switzerland nodded, "Wow, you're in love huh? To tell you the truth I've been in love with my boy for ages…actually I have a surprise in store for Austria tonight."

"Really whatcha have in mind?" You asked.

"Well, I think it's time to get back to them." Austria said.

"Jah." Prussia agreed.

They both walked out of the room and found the two boys laughing and Switzerland give Austria a discreet nod and a wink.

Austria nodded as well with a warm smile.

You took Prussia and kissed him, "You okay baby?"

Prussia blushed, "Jah _, vhy do you ask?"

Switzerland and Austria exchanged swift glances.

"Well…now be honest with me Prus, did I hurt you too badly earlier?"

Prussia shook his head, "No."

"Then why did you cry like that? Your friend told me that you were too proud to tell me if you were upset with me." You took Prussia's hands endearingly, "So what's up, I want to know, I love you Prussia, and I would be heartbroken if I was hurting you."

Prussia blushed deeply, "I-I vas crying because I vas scared to tell you that I love you too."

"Why were you scared?"

"I didn't vant to scare you away in case you veren't ready to hear those vords."

You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair with an adoring smile, and held the albino's chin, "Never be scared to tell me something that you feel strongly about, because I will always understand, do you understand me?"

Prussia nodded and you leaned in and kissed him lightly at first then deeply.

Austria and Switzerland held hands, both their eyes speaking the same language once more; they were both happy that you and Prussia felt so strongly about each other.

By the end of the night Prussia had been taken by both Switzerland and Austria and both of them had been taken by you as well.

"So do you two approve of me?" You asked Austria and Switzerland. They both nodded, "Yeah."

"Actually to tell you the truth _, we asked to have you do us as well, and for us to do him, because he told us he was your first, so we thought that since you had a lack of experience, he didn't really know what good sex was. Since he's never been able to compare you to anyone else, and since we both have before and now, we can honestly say you are a good fuck." Switzerland said.

"Jah, you're the best, now that I've had other experience." Prussia laughed.

Austria nodded, "So if you have never done anyone before how did you get to be so good?"

You turned to Prussia, "Didn't I tell you? You were my first _guy. _Before I realized I was gay I was doing girls and well I had a lot of practice."

Everyone else face-palmed, they should've realized that before!

"Vell…that explains a lot." Prussia laughed awkwardly.

"Say Switzerland, isn't it about time?" You asked with a secretive grin.

"Ah yeah, right!" Switzerland smiled brightly.

Austria and Prussia exchanged questioning glances.

Switzerland kneeled before Austria, Prussia stared in shock and Austria gasped in surprise, his eyes watering in delight. Austria's hands were over his mouth.

Switzerland grinned, "Austria, I've been in love with you for a long time and it's time for me to ask you for your hand in marriage, will you be my wife?"

Austria chuckled warmly, "Yes Switzerland! Of course! Yes! Oh gawd Switzerland, I love you too!" He laughed and hugged Switzerland and kissed him.

"Vhoa! Congratulations Austria!" Prussia said.

Austria turned to him, "Would you be my 'Maid of Honor'?"

"Jah, you bet!" Prussia nodded.

"What about you, _, care to be my best man?" Switzerland asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." You said.

And so confessions of love were made, and Prussia and you were both happy to be so madly in love. You two were both married later and this is how this story ends, with love in the air and memories of that day you all had a foursome. The End.


End file.
